


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, and unsafe food processes (probably), historical inaccuracy (probably), i mean i don't think reindeers are allowed in bakeries but don't mention it, sven is a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: No Magic AU | Baker!Anna Ice Deliverer!KristoffAnna's a baker who just wants to know why a reindeer is delivering her ice to her everyday instead of a human person. Kristoff is the iceman who's too shy to show the cute baker who he really is.There are pastries involved.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Anna Agnarrdottir had never been an early riser. She always preferred to sleep in and embrace the warmth of her covers for as long as humanly possible before actually starting her day.

Which was why on some days, she vastly regretted her career choice. 

She groaned quietly when she felt Olaf licking her foot. It was a familiar feeling, but she would never get used to it. She rolled over in bed, trying to escape her dog’s persistent licks but her plan backfired when Olaf simply jumped on the bed and pounced on her. 

“Ugh, Olaf, sometimes I wonder why I let Elsa keep you.” Anna groaned, opening one eye to look at the large dog who simply tilted his head to the side. His tongue was out and his face was schooled in an expression of pure joy. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sighing as she looked out of the small window of her bedroom which faced the streets of Arendelle. Just behind the houses across from her own, she could see the water sparkling along the fjord, still lit by the moonlight. 

Letting out another breath, Anna got out of bed, her feet creaking against the aged wood floor as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

It was around 5:30am when Anna heard the familiar sound of a muzzle knocking against the door of the bakery. With flour up to her elbows, Anna hastily wiped the back of her forehead with her hand and wiped said hands on her apron as she walked to the door. 

She opened it and smiled when she saw a familiar reindeer stood at her doorway, a block of ice at his feet sitting on top of a child-sized sled.

“Good morning, Sven.” She said pleasantly, stepping aside and watching as Sven pushed the sled of ice into the shop with his muzzle. 

At first, when a reindeer had shown up at her door with her ice instead of an iceman, Anna had been confused. And concerned. Was it food safe to invite a reindeer into the kitchen? Was it justified if that reindeer was bringing in a commodity that she needed and paid for? 

But over time, she grew to get used to it and even look forward to it, rewarding him with a carrot each time as he went on his way. 

Although at times, she couldn’t help but wonder...who was in charge of the reindeer? He had a tag and a harness so surely he belonged to someone. But why didn’t that person simply deliver the ice themselves?

That morning as Anna watched Sven pulling the little sled along with a piece of rope attached to one of the runners, she went into the back and grabbed a small burlap sack, dropping in a few freshly baked rolls and pastries. 

Once Sven was done with his business, he preened at her, snorting happily when she giggled and ruffled the space between his antlers. 

“Hey, Sven, can you take this to your owner for me?” She asked, handing him the sack and smiling as he gently held it between his teeth. “It’s to say thank you for...well, for the ice.” 

Sven obviously couldn’t understand her but...she could’ve sworn she saw him nod before turning and making his way out of the shop. 

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking but...she’d definitely seen a little skip in his trot as he sauntered out of the store and onto the dark streets of Arendelle.

* * *

“Back so soon, Sven?” Kristoff asked, pushing himself back up from where he was leaning against the ice wagon, feigning nonchalance.

Sven gave Kristoff an incredulous look, still holding the sack of pastries between his teeth. Kristoff reached for it, savouring the warmth it provided to the palm of his hand. Even in the middle of summer, Kristoff’s hands never quite got over the harsh chill of ice and snow. 

“Whatcha got there, buddy?” He asked, peering into the bag. The smell of fresh bread and warm berlinerkranser filling his nose. He closed his eyes momentarily and tried to think about the last time he’d had a home-cooked meal. 

Or, well...a meal cooked  _ in _ an actual home.

Kristoff looked at Sven who snorted at him before reaching his head back to gesture towards the little bakery he’d just come out of, a dim light flickering by the window inside. Kristoff’s eyes lingered on the window for a moment, holding the bag Sven had given him delicately in his grasp (as delicately as he could, at least). 

He felt a small smile threaten to sneak it’s way onto his face but he pushed it down, clearing his throat and taking out a roll and throwing it to Sven who caught it in his mouth expertly. Kristoff laughed as he munched and tied up the bag, placing it on the bench of his wagon next to his supplies. He’d save them for later.

As Kristoff was preparing the wagon to move to the next house, he felt Sven’s antler poking him in the back. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

Sven grunted and nodded back towards the bakery. Kristoff rolled his eyes and hooked Sven back up to the wagon, ignoring his snorts. 

“Not this again, I...I’ll say hi next time! After I’ve cleaned up. And changed...everything about myself,” Kristoff mumbled, plucking a stray leaf off of his vest.  _ How had that gotten there? _

Sven grunted again, looking just about as frustrated as a reindeer  _ could _ be. Kristoff rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Kristoff said, gently nudging Sven’s muzzle and sitting on the bench, taking hold of Sven’s reins, “we still have a wagon full of ice to deliver so let’s get to it.”

Sven rolled his eyes but began trotting anyway. Afterall, Kristoff was the guy who fed him. Who was he to protest, really?

As they moved onto the next house, Kristoff missed a redhead peering out of her kitchen window as they rode off together, that same redhead catching a glimpse of blonde hair and broad shoulders.

* * *

The next morning was much of the same. 

An early start of cutting and digging and harvesting for Kristoff and Sven before riding into town on definitely not enough sleep. 

As they came around to the bakery, Kristoff paused, gripping onto Sven’s reins tightly. He looked in the direction of the bakery where, just like yesterday, a candle sat in the window flickering dimly against the dark morning. 

Kristoff remembered the first time he’d seen the owner of the bakery. 

She’d come out of the bakery holding a large basin of what looked to be dirty dishwater, her bright red hair in two braids and exertion on her face as the water threatened to spill out of the sides of the basin. 

She was  _ beautiful _ . 

Kristoff remembered staring for a full minute before Sven headbutted him gently, pulling him out of his haze. 

Ever since that day, he’d been too nervous to deliver the ice himself, unsure how he would even conduct himself around  _ her _ . 

So every day since then, he’d made Sven deliver the ice on his old sled from when he was a kid, despite Sven’s eye-rolls and protests. 

Today, though...today felt different. The baker had never given him a gift before. 

Sure, he’d seen Sven emerge from the bakery chewing on a carrot before but...she’d never given  _ Kristoff _ a gift. Surely, he should go and say thank you...right? 

Sven snorted and wiggled his eyebrows at Kristoff, gesturing in the direction of the bakery. It was getting late and the ice wouldn’t last much longer. Kristoff huffed and let go of Sven’s reins, hopping off of his sleigh and picking up his ice tongs.

He looked at Sven who was grinning at him (if reindeers could even grin) and shot him a glare.

“Not one word,” He said sternly before walking to the back of the truck and picking up one of the blocks of ice.

Kristoff walked towards the bakery and sighed, his arms and shoulders tense - and not because of the heavy block of ice in his hands. He put the block on the floor and breathed out shakily, wiping his forehead and running his fingers nervously through his hair, probably doing nothing to make himself more presentable. 

God, he probably looked like a mess. 

Kristoff shook his head before lifting his hand and knocking solidly twice.

* * *

Anna stopped her kneading when she heard two quick knocks at her door. That must’ve been Sven, although the knocks sounded different than they usually did. Sharper. Quicker, too. She brushed it off as she clapped her hands together in an attempt to brush the flour off of her hands. 

She opened the door, and raised her eyebrows when her eyes met a broad chest rather than the face of a reindeer she’d grown so accustomed to. Slowly, her eyes drifted upward before landing on a pair of startlingly clear brown eyes. 

He was definitely  _ not _ a reindeer. 

“Um...hi!” Anna said, smiling politely, “I...can I help you?”

The man cleared his throat and looked down at the block of ice at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands.

“I...I’m here to deliver your ice?” He said, and Anna noted how smooth and lovely his voice sounded. “I usually send Sven, but…”

Anna looked down at the block of ice sweating at the man’s feet and she made a quiet sound of surprise, jumping to the side and letting the man inside. 

“Well, thank you, sir, I appreciate it,” Anna said, standing back and watching as the man picked up the ice with his tongs and walked to the kitchen. Her eyes slid down his shoulders and down his back before landing on his (admittedly  _ very _ nice) butt. 

She flushed and looked away, placing one of her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to cool herself down. 

“What’s your name?” Anna said suddenly, walking towards the kitchen where the man was placing her ice. “I know your reindeer’s name...it seems only fitting that I know yours too.” 

The man didn’t turn to face her, instead choosing to meticulously place the ice in Anna’s ice box, sliding it in more slower than usual. It had to be perfect, after all.

“Kristoff,” he said suddenly, still not turning around. If he had, Anna would’ve seen the light flush on his cheeks and nose. “Kristoff Bjorgman.” 

Anna smiled. Kristoff.

“Nice to meet you, Kristoff,” she said, walking over to where he was standing and leaning against the counter. “I’m Anna Agnarrdottir.” 

Kristoff finished with the ice and finally turned to her, giving her a small, awkward smile.  _ God _ , she was so much more beautiful up close.

“I actually came today instead of Sven to um...to thank you,” Kristoff began, rubbing the back of his neck and forcing himself to actually look her in the eye instead of dropping his gaze to his boots, “for the pastries. They were delicious.” 

The smile he got in return was enough to make Kristoff wanna give this girl her ice for free for the rest of her life, if only she would keep looking at him like he hung the stars. 

“It’s really no problem,” she said, a light blush on her cheeks. “In fact, I actually have more! And I made a few special cookies for Sven since all that butter and sugar can’t be good for him.” 

Kristoff watched in awe as Anna walked to the counter by the window and grabbed another sack, this one looking much more full than the one he’d received yesterday. 

“Oh, I...I can’t take this,” Kristoff said, his eyes fixated on the bag. He thought he could hear his stomach beginning to rumble. Anna rolled her eyes in return.

“Just take it, I have plenty to spare,” Anna said, smiling triumphantly when Kristoff took the bag. 

Kristoff peered into the bag and inhaled deeply, his eyes falling shut automatically as the scent of fresh bread and warm sugar filled his head. It wasn’t a pleasantry he was used to. 

“Well, I don’t have anything to give you in return,” Kristoff protested, though his hand had already closed protectively over the bag, holding it to his chest in an attempt to savour it’s warmth. Anna simply smiled, shaking her head and looking so much like a mother he couldn’t remember that it almost made him tear up. 

“You don’t have to give me anything, just… come back tomorrow?” Anna asked, playing with her fingers and smiling sheepishly. “Like…  _ you _ , not Sven. He’s lovely, but you’re…”

“I’m…?”

Anna blushed. 

“Better conversation,” she settled on, a cheeky smile on her face and a warmth growing in her belly at Kristoff’s bright grin. 

“Okay, I’ll come back tomorrow, Miss. Agnarrdottir,” Kristoff said quietly, allowing their eyes to maintain contact for a second longer than necessary before walking past her towards the exit, allowing their shoulders to brush  _ just  _ slightly. 

He stepped out of the bakery and into the warm breeze of the summer morning. He spotted Sven stood dutifully at his sleigh, a look on his face that practically screamed  _ I told you so _ . 

“Oh, shut up, know-it-all,” Kristoff said with a smile before throwing one of Anna’s pastries at Sven who caught it expertly in his mouth. 

He sat down on the bench in his sled and sighed happily to himself, allowing his eyes to stray quickly towards the direction of the bakery where he caught a glimpse of Anna peering out her window at him. 

Kristoff sent her a shy wave and felt his heart burst at the smile he received in return before pulling on the reins and signalling Sven to start moving. 

Unlike other days, Kristoff found himself looking forward to tomorrow -- to seeing that bright smile and even brighter red hair beaming up at him. So he fought through rude customers and bitter cold waters and heavy ice with that one thought in his mind. 

Anna.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the ending might seem really rushed but to be honest i've been working on this for like a little over a week i think and i just wanted to......be done with it and post it!! i hope y'all enjoy it anyway cause i liked this idea a lot <3 
> 
> special thanks to my discord babies especially ciara, livvy, mary, jilly, and gabi!! ur angels and i love u muchly
> 
> if u wanna reblog it on tumblr u can find me @romanticsanders!!! it would mean a lot !!! and comments and kudos are always appreciated too xx
> 
> thanks everyone!
> 
> Brit xx


End file.
